50-Word-Challenge - LightningVanille
by xbLuex
Summary: Valentine's Day Fanfic! Short, fluffy, cute - Lanille


**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I had this written for some time now but wasn't sure if I should upload it, but I thought it would probably fit as a little Valentine's present.

It's a 50-Word-Challenge I found here: www. soapchat showthread. php?204341-50-Word-Challenge

I read the words and instantly wanted to do it for Lightning/Vanille (they need more love!)

I hope you guys enjoy a little fluff, you could say this is a little insight into their relationship ^^

**Warning:** Femmeslash/Yuri/Lesbians, whatever you want to call it! Like with all my stories: don't like – don't read! Plus, at some parts it's slightly lemon-ish, but nothing too graphical ;) Keeping it subtle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the game, Final Fantasy XIII, or the characters used in this story! They all belong to Square Enix. And I also don't own the 50 Word Challenge!

**A 50 Word Challenge about Lightning & Vanille**

AU, (slightly) OOC

1. **Placate**

Lightning was still stomping around her apartment while looking for her comfortable clothes, but she was not too angry anymore. A stranger dared to look at her younger lover again the wrong way. Vanille managed to placate the soldier, though.

2. **Kiss**

"Come on, Light, let me get up!" Vanille complained. They were sitting on the couch, cuddled up, pretty much entangled in one another, and the redhead just wanted to get some water. But Lightning grinned mischievously and shook her head no. An idea popped into Vanille's head and she leaned in … a few moments later she got up easily, finally getting her water, while leaving Lightning completely flabbergasted after the breathtaking kiss they just shared.

3. **Soft**

When Lightning was walking home at night, completely stressed out from work, she knew exactly that her girlfriend's soft touch could bring her down again and make her relax in an instant. She's always looking forward to this moment.

4. **Pain**

It pained Vanille to see Lightning stressed out about work. The soldier always got wrapped up in it so badly, and it sometimes haunted her so long. Vanille was glad, though, that a loving gesture, a kiss for example, could ease her lover's nerves so easily.

5. **Affair**

"Lightning, I know your secret!" Lebreau exclaimed, while leaning over the counter. Lightning, sitting at the bar and having lunch there, just cocked an eyebrow in question. "You have an affair with Vanille!" To this Lightning just chuckled and shook her head. "No, we're in a relationship. And it's not a secret … anymore." Lebreau's mouth just silently fell agape.

6. **Rain**

"I wanted to go to the beach today, that's so unfair!" Vanille complained, standing in front of the huge window, pouting, and a frown showing on her face. "Stupid rain!" Lightning snuck up behind the redhead and easily picked her up, saying: "Well, in that case, I'll get you back to bed. You owe me some cuddling after getting up so damn early." with a smirk on her face. Vanille giggled.

7. **Chocolate**

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" the young redhead asked the soldier, bouncing up and down in her chair excitedly. It was their second date, and Vanille found interest in asking Lightning questions about what she liked better, since the older of the two wasn't a person of many words. "Vanilla, of course."

8. **Happiness**

'Happiness … yes … that's the feeling I've been feeling very frequently ever since Vanille came into my life.' Lightning thought as she watched her younger lover preparing a great dinner in the kitchen. Lightning smiled.

9. **Telephone**

A soft moan escaped Vanille's lips as Lightning started nibbling at her neck. They just made their way to the bedroom, which was quite the challenge in between kissing and getting rid of unnecessary clothes. Then suddenly another sound filled the room. It was a ringtone. They couldn't care less about the beeping device, but it just wouldn't stop ringing. At the fifth call Lightning stormed up, face red from both anger and arousal. "Fucking telephone … it hardly ever rings … and almost every time I'm busy with my girlfriend!" she cursed and finally picked it up. "What?!"

10. **Ears**

Vanille very quietly snuck out of the bathroom and back into the living room. Lightning was sitting on the couch, eyes fixed on the television. The younger girl made her way behind the soldier, very careful not to make a sound. Maybe today was the day she could get back on Lightning for spooking her so often. "Don't even think about it." Lightning said in a rather bored tone. The redhead just sighed in defeat and plopped down beside her lover, pouting. 'Tch, my ears never fail me.'

11. **Name**

"My name … " Lightning paused. Her hands are gripping onto the young redhead's shoulders. It was pouring outside, in the empty ally they were standing. They just had a big fight, Vanille stormed out. She accused Lightning of having secrets. Lightning chased her. The soldier thought she'd tell her the ultimate secret, only the people closest to her knew, to make Vanille see she was being honest with her. " … is Claire." A few moments later lips were locked. Everything was forgiven.

12. **Sensual**

"So, Vanille, now that Lightning isn't here … " Lebreau started, a sly grin on her face. The friends were at Serah's and Snow's place, but Lightning had to work late again so she couldn't be there. "How can you keep up with Lightning in bed? Knowing her, she must be pretty rough." Vanille blushed, but replied in all honesty: "Actually … Lightning is pretty sensual, so … " The others only looked at her in disbelief.

13. **Death**

Talking, even thinking about death always scared Vanille. The thought of not being with Lightning was unbearable. She would cuddle up to the soldier … everything would be better then. And Vanille smiled.

14. **Sex**

It was a boring and lazy, Sunday afternoon. Lightning and Vanille were sitting on their couch, in their house, watching TV, but nothing good was on. And the worst part, it was raining outside, so there was really nothing to do. "Vanille, let's have sex." Lightning ordered and stood up from the couch, walking over to her lover. "P-pardon?!" But the younger girl never received a (verbal) answer, as she was already dragged into the bedroom.

15. **Touch**

"Light … " Vanille breathed, breaking a heated make-out session. She was panting, a thin layer of sweat covering her almost naked body. Lightning was topping her, now looking questioningly. "I … " The redhead took Lightning's hand into hers, guiding it south, to her throbbing center. "I need you to touch me there." This was the first time she allowed the soldier to do that. Lightning blushed.

16. **Weakness**

Even though she never showed it, because her ego was simply too big, and she had a reputation as _the_ bad-ass soldier of Bodhum, she had one, big weakness. Yes, Lightning Farron had a weakness. And she was sitting in a chair right across from her. 'Vanille … ' Lightning thought and smiled.

17. **Tears**

Vanille would be strong when Lightning had to leave for a few days, when she was sent on a mission. But when Lightning would return home, she could never hold back the tears of joy, so glad and relieved that the soldier is back unharmed. Lightning would kiss the tears away then.

18. **Blood**

Vanille almost had a heart attack when Lightning came home one night and she found blood on her right glove. The pink haired soldier told her: "It's not mine. I had to settle quarrel at Lebreau's … and I might have broken a nose in the process." Vanille frowned at this.

19. **Speed**

One day at the beach, Snow dared to pick on Vanille, but when he saw Lightning's death glare he quickly ran away. But Lightning's almost inhuman speed made her catch up with him really quickly and she tackled him to the ground. "Your girlfriend is really scary." Maqui remarked. Vanille only giggled.

20. **Wind**

"Careful, Vanille. I don't want the wind to blow you away." Lightning said, hugging her young lover from behind. They decided to take a little hike on a mountain. Unfortunately, it was very stormy at the top. Vanille giggled and replied: "Not if you hold me."

21. **Freedom**

"You know … " Vanille mused while looking over the beautiful landscape that spread out in front of her. From the top of the mountain they just climbed they could see so far. Lightning was hugging her close, from behind, and she cocked her head in order to see the younger girl's face a little better. "Up here … for me … this is freedom."

22. **Life**

"Life is weird … " Lebreau stated. She was wiping over the counter with a wet cloth while watching as Lightning just couldn't contain herself from smiling as Vanille was talking excitedly. Gadot, who was slouching against the counter, head supported by his hand, just asked a lazy: "Why?" The dark haired woman shook her head and told him: "I never thought Lightning would find her big love before I do … especially because I thought she'd never find love at all."

23. **Jealousy**

Lightning was glooming at poor Hope, who just bumped into Vanille at Lebreau's. They were just chatting. But Lightning never liked the way the boy looked at Vanille. She was clutching a glass in her hand very firmly, her knuckles already turned white. The fragile object tin her hand was close to shattering. "Holy crap, Light! Your jealousy is not good for my business. I swear, if you break that glass, I'm gonna hunt you down the beach!" Lebreau warned, but Lightning didn't visibly react. She only softened her grip on the glass.

24. **Hands**

"Hey, our hands are almost the same size! Does that mean you have small hands or I have big ones?" Vanille mused as she was holding her hand against Lightning's. The soldier smirked at that and replied in a rather husky voice: "Does it matter? You sure know how to use them … " Vanille blushed hard.

25. **Taste**

"Light!" Vanille quietly exclaimed as she pushed the soldier a little away from her. "We're in public! People are watching!" To this Lightning simply shrugged, pulling her younger lover closer again and telling her: "I can't help it, Vanille, you just taste so good." before hungrily attacking the redhead's lips again.

26. **Devotion**

"Lightning? Devoted? I don't know … " Fang crossed her arms skeptically, while looking at the pink haired soldier, who was currently being dragged into the water by Vanille. They were on the beach. Serah, who was sitting right beside her, also watching the scene, smiled and replied: "Believe it or not. She is completely devoted to Vanille. I know my sister." Fang just snorted. "She better be."

27. **Forever**

"Ah! Light, stop it!" Vanille half yelled, half laughed, as Lightning started a tickle attack. The soldier smirked, pinning her younger girlfriend down on the sofa. Vanille pouted. "No fair!" – "Too bad," Lightning said, "you're stuck with me forever now. You better get used to it." Vanille's heart jumped at hearing this. 'Forever it is then … '

28. **Sickness**

"A good soldier like you … trying to spread this _sickness_ around!" a man hissed at Lightning and her girlfriend, after he saw them kissing rather passionately. He earned a death glare from Lightning, to which his knees almost started shaking in fear. "You wanna try that again?" the soldier growled. The man swallowed and only said: "H-have a nice day, sergeant." and left. Lightning smirked victoriously.

29. **Melody**

Lightning was sitting at Lebreau's bar, she was on her lunch break, staring a hole into the air while waiting for her usual meal. What she didn't notice, but obviously everyone around her did, because they were staring at her in disbelief, was that she was humming a melody. "L-Light … you're … that song?" Yes, even Lebreau was speechless. Lightning, suddenly feeling busted, threw daggers at the dark haired woman, _almost_ blushed and grumbled: "Vanille always hums that … it's catchy … "

30. **Home**

It was way past midnight, Lightning and Vanille were still out, sitting on the beach, on a towel they brought, looking out at the dark ocean. "You wanna head back home?" the soldier asked in a quiet tone. Vanille grinned, replying: "No need. I _am_ home already. Just being with you is home." Lightning smiled happily.

31. **Confusion**

Sometimes, when Vanille would be in a very good mood, she would start dancing around the apartment. Lightning would just look at her and tilt her head in confusion. Sometimes … her girlfriend was weird.

32. **Fear**

On their first date Vanille feared that Lightning would think that she was strange because of her quirky attitude. But ultimately it only lead to their first kiss.

33. **Smile**

"Oh my god! Did you just see that?!" Lebreau exclaimed as she was watching Lightning and her new flame, Vanille, on what she assumed was their first date. Gadot, who was sitting by the counter turned to also look at the two. "No, what?" he asked. Lebreau's eyes were still widened as she told him: "Lightning … she just … smiled!"

34. **Bond**

This one day, Vanille was at Lebreau's, and Lebreau and the guys couldn't stop asking the redhead questions about her and Lightning, which made Vanille feel uncomfortable. Lightning came storming into Lebreau's, asking if Vanille was alright, because she had this strange feeling in her guts. Yes … their bond is _that_ strong.

35. **Thunder**

Vanille flinched as the thunder howled outside. It was around 3am in the morning and a mighty thunderstorm hit Bodhum. Lightning wrapped her arms around her younger girlfriend protectively. "Afraid of thunder?" the soldier asked, Vanille only nodded. "Hope you're not afraid of lightning as well." Vanille shook her head, adding: "No! I love Lightning."

36. **Market**

It was their third date, they decided to take a stroll through Bodhum's special food market, which was only opened on Saturdays. Vanille revealed that she is a passionate cook. Lightning remarked with a smirk: "Well maybe you can cook for me sometime?" The date went on throughout the evening and Vanille did just that.

37. **Technology**

This was the nth time Vanille turned on the lights instead of the TV. She just couldn't figure out Lightning's highly advanced universal remote. "Stupid technology." the redhead cursed. Lightning chuckled and kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "You're cute."

38. **Gifted**

'Gifted … in every way … she's smart … she's strong … she's swift … she's kind … she's loving … she's mine. My gifted girlfriend.' Vanille thought and giggled. Lowering her Saturday morning newspaper Lightning cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Vanille, you're weird sometimes, you know that?"

39. **Innocence**

"Light … what word would describe me best?" Vanille asked. Lightning replied quite quickly: "Innocence." The younger of them both frowned a little. "_That_ much?" Lightning crawled over the couch, straddling her girlfriend, their faces now a mere inch apart, and she purred: "Don't worry … _I_ know you're not _that_ innocent." before meeting her lover's lips in a passionate kiss.

40. **Completed**

"Why Lightning Farron, of all people?" Fang asked, obviously annoyed. "What's so special about her?" She was always very protective when it came to her best friend, Vanille. To Fang, Lightning wasn't a dateable person at all. The soldier was known for her cold-blooded attitude and the huntress was afraid that Lightning might hurt her friend. Vanille blushed politely and replied: "She completes me."

41. **Clouds**

"Look, the clouds up there look like a giant chocobo!" Vanille exclaimed as she was walking along the beach, hand in hand with her girlfriend. The soldier tilted her head and replied: "I think they look like a large cotton candy." Vanille giggled, walking backwards and facing her lover, asking: "You like cotton candy?" Lightning averted her gaze, she'd never admit that out loud. Vanille started tugging on her girlfriend's arm. "Let's get you some!"

42. **Air**

After a very long and heated make-out session on Lightning's sofa, which wasn't uncommon in the last few days, they broke apart in need of air. Vanille suggested: "Uhm … maybe we should … take this to the bedroom." Her cheeks flushed, her lips plump, her skin hot and tingling with excitement. "Are you sure?" Lightning asked, and Vanille nodded without hesitation. The soldier's been waiting so long for this to finally happen.

43. **Heaven**

Vanille just collapsed on Lightning. They were both completely naked. Heavy breathing still filled the room. They just had their first time. Vanille had a content smile on her face. Lightning was staring at the ceiling, wondering: 'Is this what heaven feels like?' Then she smiled and tightened the embrace.

44. **Hell**

"You'll both go to hell!" a woman exclaimed, seeing Lightning and Vanille being very affectionate with one another. The soldier frowned, opening her mouth to say something, but Vanille was first: "As long as we go there together I'm fine with it." Lightning felt her heart melting at this statement and calmly walked away from the woman, who didn't know how to respond.

45. **Sun**

Vanille opened the blinds on their huge bedroom window, letting the light in. Lightning only groaned and grumbled: "The sun … it's too bright." Vanille giggled, skipping over to her lover and saying: "Get up, sleepy head, it's such a nice day!" The soldier continued to protest: "Don't care … it's my day off." But she knew Vanille wouldn't just let her sleep in like that, she just liked the young girl's methods of waking her up.

46. **Moon**

Lightning woke up because she realized that the room was illuminated. When she opened her eyes and looked around she noticed it was the moon that was shining through the window. After their rather intense lovemaking they obviously forgot to close the blinds. The soldier looked down on her younger lover, who was sleeping peacefully. The soft light of the moon made her skin look extremely smooth and the shadows highlighted Vanille's curves. Lightning smiled. 'All mine … '

47. **Waves**

It was around five in the morning, the waves were crashing softly against the shore. Lightning and Vanille sat on a towel, the younger girl in front of the soldier, who was straddling her. "Vanille … " – "Hmm?" Lightning pointed out to the horizon: "The sun's coming up." Vanille smiled. "It's beautiful." Lightning stated: "Not as beautiful as you are."

48. **Hair**

When they were cuddled up on their sofa, watching TV, Vanille would always have one hand in Lightning's hair, playing around with it. She loved how soft it felt.

49. **Ocean**

Soft pairs or lips were pressed together in a short, but tender kiss. Both hesitated to pull back, but eventually did so. Vanille's hands were cupping Lightning's face, they were still only inches apart, looking each other in the eyes. Vanille smiled lovingly and noticed: "Your eyes remind me of the ocean."

50. **Perfect**

Vanille squealed, hugging her girlfriend tightly. "You cooked tonight, thank you so much!" Lightning just smiled and said: "I just want to pamper my girlfriend on our first anniversary." The redhead placed a soft kiss on her lover's lips and stated: "You're perfect." Lightning smiled a warm smile. "I love you." Vanille's heart skipped a beat, tears of joy filling her eyes, as this was the first time Lightning said that to her. "I love you, too."

**A/N:** Spread the Lanille-Love! I love this couple and I loved writing this! Nothing more to say, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
